russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Encantadia’ Debuts in 8th Place of National TV Ratings, ‘Ang Probinsyano’ and ‘Syrena’
Posted on July 20, 2016 Syrena managed to stay in the 40% bracket of Kantar Media’s National TV Ratings last July 18 despite Coco Martin-starrer FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano on ABS-CBN and the premiere of the highly-anticipated requel of Encantadia on GMA Network. The Sofia Andres-starrer garnered 45.5% to remain the no. 1 program in the country. The Kapamilya actionserye and Kapuso telefantasya, on the other hand, entered the race with a decent 2nd and 8th place ranking. Syrena (left) (right: Sofia Andres), FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (right) (left: Maja Salvador and Coco Martin), Encantadia (Gabbi Garcia, Sanya Lopez, Glaiza de Castro, Kylie Padilla) NOTES: #''Syrena'' is still the most watched program in the country with a national TV rating of 45.5%, beating FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano and the debut of new rival show Encantadia. #''APO Tanghali Na!'' remains the most watched in noontime with a national TV rating of 19.1% versus It's Showtime’s 17.2% versus Eat Bulaga’s 13.2%. #''Minute to Win It - Last Man Standing'' and Pinoy Big Brother Vietnam: Mga Kwento ng Celebrity Housemates debuted on afternoon TV with 16.8% and 13.9% respectively, beating Wowowin with 12.8%, and Glory Jane with 28.7% and Cash Cab Philippines with 10.8%. #''Dolce Amore'' scored 35.9%, more than triple that of its rival programs My Princess and Once Again with only 29.7% and 14.7%. 'July 18, 2016 - Monday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Syrena'' (IBC) - 45.5% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 43.8% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 42.4% #''Dolce Amore'' (ABS-CBN) - 35.9% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.1% #''My Princess'' (IBC) - 29.7% #''Glory Jane'' (IBC) - 28.7% #''Encantadia'' (GMA) - 21.0% #''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (IBC) - 19.9% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 19.3% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 19.1% #''Tubig at Langis'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.9% #''Doble Kara'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.6% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.2% #''Be My Lady'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.1% #''Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.8% #''Born for You'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.6% #''Once Again'' (GMA) - 14.7% #''Pinoy Big Brother Vietnam: Mga Kwento ng Celebrity Housemates'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.9% #''Kapamiyla Blockbusters: Saga Curse of the Shadow'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.5% #''Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas?'' (IBC) - 13.4% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 13.2% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) - 12.8% #''Simplemente Maria'' (TreseBella) / Winx Club (IBC) - 12.1% #''Bimby'' (IBC) - 11.9% #''Juan Happy Love Story'' (GMA) / Crayon Shin-Chan (IBC) - 11.5% #''Cash Cab Philippines'' (IBC) - 10.8% #''Dragon Ball Z'' (GMA) - 10.7% #''Magkaibang Mundo'' (GMA) - 10.6% #''Sinungaling Mong Puso'' (GMA) - 10.2% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '18 July 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (0.6%) vs. Reporter’s Notebook (Replay) (1.1%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.3%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (4.9%) vs. Unang Hirit (4.0%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (2.5%) :Magandang Buhay (6.2%) vs. Doraemon The New Nobita’s Great Adventure Into The Underworl (7.2%) / Pokemon Black And White Rival Destinies (9.2%) / Bleach (10.0%) / Dragon Ball Z (10.7%) vs.Science Kwela (2.0%) / Pamana (7.8%) / Crayon Shin-chan (11.5%) :Beyblade: Shogun Steel (9.5%) / The Enchong Dee Show (9.8%) / Winx Club (10.1%) vs. Kapamilya Blockbusters ‘Saga Curse Of The Shadow’ (13.5%) vs. Yan Ang Morning (5.9%) / Mamaw-In-Law (5.2%) / Oh My Venus (6.1%) :Be My Lady (17.1%) vs. Bimby (11.9%) vs. The Ryzza Mae Show (7.6%) :APO Tanghali Na! (19.1%) vs. It’s Showtime (17.2%) vs. Eat… Bulaga! (13.2%) / Magkaibang Mundo (10.6%) :Mars Ravelo's Roberta (19.9%) vs. Doble Kara (17.6%) vs. Sinungaling Mong Puso (10.2%) :Tubig At Langis (17.9%) vs. Winx Club (12.1%) vs. Creating Destiny (TreseBella) (10.1%) / Sa Piling Ni Nanay (8.8%) :Pinoy Big Brother Vietnam Mga Kwento Ng Celebrity Housemates (13.9%) / Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing (16.8%) vs. Wowowin (12.8%) vs. Cash Cab Philippines (10.8%) / Glory Jane (28.7%) :Express Balita (43.8%) vs. TV Patrol (31.1%) vs. 24 Oras (19.3%) vs. Aksyon (3.6%) / Smallville (4.0%) :Syrena (45.5%) vs. FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (42.4%) vs. Encantadia (21.0%) vs. Supernatural (3.2%) :Dolce Amore (35.9%) vs. My Princess (29.7%) vs. Once Again (14.7%) :Born For You (16.6%) vs. Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas? (13.4%) vs. Juan Happy Love Story (11.5%) vs. Vikings (3.5%) :Simplemente Maria (TreseBella) (12.1%) vs. Pinoy Big Brother Vietnam (9.8%) vs. Love Me Heal Me (6.0%) vs. Aksyon Tonite (1.9%) :Tonight With Boy Abunda (4.8%) / Bandila (3.0%) vs. Saksi (3.6%) vs. Valid Love (TreseBella) (3.1%) / News Team 13 (2.2%) vs. Reaksyon (1.4%) / Ancient X-Files (0.6%) :Mission Possible (2.4%) / O Shopping (0.8%) vs. Front Row (2.5%) / The 700 Club Asia (1.3%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.4%) vs. Shop Japan (0.1%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS